Too little, Too late
by i-fell-in-love-once
Summary: Let's just say Dr. Cox was a little to late in opening the elevator. Everything went a little to wrong in that single moment. New ending to His Story
1. Chapter 1

It was going on the second hour. The Janitor had shut off this elevator, leaving me trapped. This wasn't really a bad thing at all. Now I could avoid Dr. Cox quite easily. I had gotten tired of his smart-ass comments. My weeks were getting harder and harder, and he wasn't helping at all. So I finally broke, and choose to switch around, to have a new mentor for a while. When Dr. Cox didn't care that I did this, I didn't want to see him. Something would surely die inside of me if we made eye contact. I couldn't stand to see his face, hear his rants, or take the worst of his anger. If I did, I knew I'd go running back to him.

Sitting in here alone was slowly getting to me. I shouldn't be thinking like this. I wasn't good at being alone in the first place. All I had to do was daydream, and be me. Yet it wasn't that easy. The elevator was slowly getting hot, and I was starting to get a little freaked out. I tried the open doors button, the fire alarm, and as many others as I could, but nothing happened. I don't think it was safe to be trapped in here for this long, but I doubt the Janitor knew that. I had also long ago given up on yelling for help, because I was pretty sure I was stuck in between floors. There was no noise coming from either side of the door, which further proved my theory.

Since nothing was going to happen, I slide down against the wall, and sat in the corner. I was getting to the point of boredom, where I didn't feel weird talking into my stethoscope like I did in Medical School, okay maybe it was just yesterday that I did it. You can't blame me though; it's just a lot of fun! I mean I can pretend I'm a radio answer or something cool!

"In the event of a water landing…" I mutter into my stethoscope, pretending to be an air pilot. I momentarily become distracted by feet coming in from the ceiling, then dangling. Those feet eventually lead to a man, or rather the Janitor.

"Yuuppp. Incoming" He says calmly, as if he didn't just come through the ceiling. "How ya doing?"

"Did you just climb out of an elevator shaft to torment me?" I wondered aloud, slowly starting to panic.

"Well sometimes in life you, you just gotta do what you gotta do." He said, like he actually had a point. Okay, and why in the world was there a red phone hanging from his pocket. Oh my gosh, that's the only emergency phone that connects to the elevator. This is not good.

"Look I promise you," I start to say as I stand up, "the door open button was not working." I continued as I walk towards the door, and try at again. Alas nothing happened.

"No it's okay, we'll work this thing out" He says as he walks towards me. He's so close that I have my back to the wall. It doesn't help that he also has a roll of tape in his hands. Well ain't that just great. I just want to go home. I was about to say something before I was interrupted.

"Seriously, put your hands together, like you're praying" He says firmly. I can do nothing more than do as he says. I put my hands up, and he rips the tape off. Wrapping my hands not once around, or twice, but a good ten times. The tape makes my hands go all tingly, which is pretty scary.

"Feet next. For your sake, I'd sit down. Wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we?" He said sarcastically, before pushing me over. He took the roll of tape, and wound it around my ankles. Cool, now I'd never leave this stupid elevator.

"Just to make this a little more interesting…" He muttered, before ripping off a single piece of tape and placing it over my mouth. I attempted to scream or yell, or really anything, but it came out as a faint "mmphh." Fear was slowly starting to set in. He's just going to leave me here. What if something happens? How the hell am I supposed to get help?

"WHY THE HELL WON'T THIS ELEVATOR OPEN!" There was an angered screech from outside the doors. It was none other than Dr. Cox to save the day! He'd actually save me from internal doom. The doors miraculously started to open, very slowly though.

"See ya later Doctor dude" The Janitor said, before turning and climbing back out the ceiling. His foot hit the roof.

Then time slowed.

The crack of the foot hitting metal.

Dr. Cox's face turns up to see what hit.

Snap, goes the cable.

The elevator falls in slow motion.

My eyes meet with Dr. Cox's, his face a mask of horror, and the words Newbie on his lips.

The elevator keeps falling for what seems forever.

The words leave Dr. Cox's lips.

He screams Newbie, with pure terror dripping from each letter.

Then the elevator hit's the ground.

The whole building shakes a little.

My body goes up, and my head goes down.

Then everything is out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Turk's Point Of View~**

I hadn't seen JD all day. It was Friday too! Friday was our bro night, because Carla liked to visit her mom or go out with Elliot on these days. It was my only day with JD, and I could not seem to find him.

We still had no clue what we were going to do, and we had to make plans soon because our shift was almost over. Bro night was sacred, and if we didn't make plans before we left work, we'd end up at home, on the couch, watching chick flicks. It was mostly all JD's idea, but hell, I actually sorta liked them too.

I was dying for our shift to end, because Carla had been nagging me all day. She was getting a lot more moody than normal. I think it's because i brought that girl home, even though i didn't have a thing for her. I would never and most definitely could never cheat on her. Honestly I was planning on proposing. I couldn't wait any longer. The idea of her with another man just about killed me. Vanilla bear got this. He knew I was in love, because, well, we have a bromance.

Your bro can always tell when you're in love. He was happy for me, which was really quite normal for him. He had always put my happiness first, forgetting about what made him happy. That is one of the reason's I really was glad we were best friends. We were bears for life, with our dog Rowdy. Rowdy was like the child we would never have together.

*Random daydream about JD and Turk's kids. They would have three kids. Charlie, Perry, and Joanna would be their names. Charlie because it was manly, and reminded Turk of Carla. Perry because JD would not admit his man crush on Dr. Cox, and of course Joanna. They choose Joanna as a figure of JD. It was his name, in a girl version. Not only would they have three kids, but Rowdy would be alive. Creeping out their neighbors every day, and giving the kids rides.*  
Wow. I just had one of JD's fantasy daydreams. Now i get why he likes having them. They're actually really kind of awesome. As i was daydreaming, I had somehow wandered towards the elevators. Not really sure why, because one of them had been out for almost two or three hours. The Janitor had said it was broken, not that i really believed him. I kept on walking after seeing Dr. Cox standing there. Him and JD had had a fall out, and I didn't want to have to answer any questions.  
Crack.  
"NEWBIE." A frightened scream left Dr. Cox's lips. His voice was filled with pure terror. What the hell is happening?  
Crash.  
The whole building starts to shake. It was as if the elevator had fell freely and hit the bottom floor. Oh shit, that's what happened isn't it...  
and JD was on that elevator...  
-

**~'s Point of View~**

I was mad all day. Not at him, but at me. I let him walk away. Slammed the door right in his face. It appeared he was now avoiding me, quite skillfully. I don't blame him, I had been a total ass to him. He was the best god-damn intern i had ever met, and i totally let him go to someone else. I can't let this go on any longer. I've got to go tell him I want him back. Now, if only I could find him.  
I was in no mood to take the stairs, so I tried to get the broken elevator to work. It had only been broken today, which makes me wonder if it was even truly broken. Knowing the Janitor, he probably did something to it. I don't know what gave me the idea, but i thought if i yelled at the freaking elevator, that it might just open.  
"WHY THE HELL WON'T THIS ELEVATOR OPEN!" I screech at the door. I wasn't going to let this be okay. This elevator has to open. It'd save me time.  
Then it magically opens. Quite slowly though. Maybe I shouldn't get on this elevator; I have no clue if it would break. That cracking sound didn't quiet my small fear either. I looked up to see what would have made that noise, when the elevator started to fall. I looked into the half open doors to see Newbie.

Newbie, my Newbie, sitting there. Tape covered his mouth. His hands and feet bound way too tight. His eyes wide with fear. Wait what the hell? He was bound at the wrists and ankles by tape. He was clearly frightened. What the hell was going on?

Wow. Of course he was scared. The elevator was free falling Perry, you idiot. Oh holy shit the elevator was falling.

"NEWBIE" I scream, as if that would stop the falling..

I don't think he ever heard my screams though, because before I got the 'ie' of 'newbie' out, the elevator had hit the basement floor, sending tremors throughout the whole building. The building shook for a few moments, before coming to a stop. I was off running before the shakes finally stopped.

I found the closet stair case, and flew down them like there was no tomorrow. I was scared honestly. He could be badly hurt, and then I'd never get the chance to apologize. I'd have to feel like an ass the rest of my life. I rushed to the elevator that I assumed he was in.

I had no clue what I was doing. I didn't even know if the elevator doors would open by themselves. It was worth a try to hit the button though. I hit it once, with no response, but the second time it lit up, and on the third try the doors slide open ever so slightly. I look around me quickly to find something as a crowbar. The close thing was a metal cane, but it would work.

I stuck it between me and the door, pushing against it with all my might. The doors slowly slide open to reveal the horrible scene in front of me.

Newbie lay there, looking rather dead. The only thing that alerted me that he was alive was the small and labored rise and fall of his chest. That, and the color red on his cheeks. Almost as bright as the red staining his scrubs on his shoulders.

His blood soaked the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

His blood soaked the floor.

And when I say his blood soaked the floor, I literally mean it soaked through the old tiles of our dying elevator floor. Not just a tiny bit of blood at that, but a pool. Crimson red blood, softly escaping his body, and finding itself on the floor, lost in an endless abyss. Blood seemed to be pouring out everywhere, but especially his shoulder. His blue scrubs were no longer a cheery blue, but a red. A red disturbingly like that of a Crayola crayon. It oddly looked like a small child had gone and just scribbled all over Newbie with that crayon.

I spent way to long staring at the blood, and not making a move to stop it. Before I did anything, I assessed his body. Blood covered his face, causing his puff of hair to stick flat to his head. There were some gashes on his chest and legs, but nothing too intense. These things didn't worry me too much, compared to some bigger problems he was facing. First of all, his hands and feet were bound. Bound way too tight for that matter. From what I could see, his hands were already going white. This made absolutely no sense. That is, till I saw why his shoulder was bleeding, profusely at that.

A good three foot long pipe went in one side of his body, and out the other. Not only that, but it appeared that one of the ceiling tiles had fell on top of the pipe, lodging it into his shoulder. His whole side looked crushed from what I could tell. This would explain the blood, labored breathing, and extremely pale hands. Also was a sign that this was not good. Not good at all.

I looked back to his face, which was becoming increasingly pale as time went by. I never got the chance to tell him what I really thought of him, or that I wanted him back. My God Perry, stop being so sappy, and just save the kid's freaking life. Standing here all depressed wouldn't help his cause one bit. With that, I snapped back into doctor mode. Luckily Newbie's little friend showed up just then.

"Gandhi, yell for one of the nurses to get a gurney. NOW"

His lips barely moved as he whispered a silent okay, before screaming down the hall, "We need a gurney stat. This is an emergency people!"

"Okay Gandhi, I know this is going to be hard. This is your friend and all, but you need to be a man for her. So carefully get yourself in here, and don't pass out at the sight of her blood. Now what you have to do, is get that tape there, yes right there, off her feet."

" Why does J.D. have tape…."

"Shush it Gandhi. Less yapping, more work. If you can't see, because you're obviously too dim-minded too, your friend here isn't in the best shape, now is she? You see that pipe. Yeah, that shouldn't be there. So we need to get her to the OR A.S.A.P"

He nodded slightly, shocked, whether by the situation or how forceful I was being I would never know. He quickly got the tape of the kid's feet, and got them off his hands too. He considered just for a moment attempting to warm his limbs up, but realized it was no use. While he was busy trying to do his little task, I focused on the bleeding. I had removed my shirt, and was trying my best to apply pressure. The only relief was that the kid was most likely so far out of it, that he wouldn't feel a thing right around now.

Boy how I wish I had been wrong. For a moment after I thought that his eyes fluttered, revealing his eyes, looking ever so lost.

Then it hit him.

The pain, like a wave rushing in that you just couldn't avoid.

Yet he tried to mask the pain. He'd never stop trying to bring smiles to everyone else, when inside he was breaking. His eyes had first found his man Gandhi. That was why he was masking it. He didn't want his best friend to worry about him too much. Not even now, not ever. Even when there was a freaking pipe going through him, he was still going to be tough. Despite all the girl names I called him, he was a true man.

Somehow his eyes had found mine. They pierced through me, and yet I ignored them, trying to finish my job. Making eye contact would make this a million times more painful for me. But who the hell am I to complain right now?

"Dr. Cox…." His voice was shakey. He hadn't realized how weak he really was right now.

"Don't speak Kid. Just keep your strength."

"But."

"Don't you dare but me. We both know I am right. Like always."

His eyes widened, but his mouth remained closed. When I went to put more pressure on his shoulder, he winced, putting him in even more pain. His mouth stayed close, but his eyes filled with tears, the pain becoming too much for him.

"Okay J.D. what exactly hurts?"

"My shoulder hurts a bit, and my side does too. My head also kinda hurts in the back. I feel really tired Dr. Cox."

That started to worry me. "Okay J.D. I need you to stay awake. Just look at me, and talk to me. Or if you want, I can get Gandhi to talk to you."

"No it's okay. S'not something you sholdd woryy abot. Imfinee." He said, words blurring together.

"Do not fall asleep kid. I repeat, do not."

" I won't. Swrry. Dr. Co Imsorry."

"For what?"

"Leaviyou." He looked at me with his sad little puppy dog eyes. But this time they didn't look pathetic, or even annoying. They were sincere, and apologetic. The moment was over before it even began. All I saw was his eyes start rolling back into his head. His eyelids shut. Then I started to panic.

"Gandhi where the hell is the gurney?" I screeched, very manly, in Gandhi's direction.

"It's right there. Coming now"

"Well then get ready to lift him. In 3….2….1."

A collective gasp came from both of us as we lifted him. His body was pretty limp in our arms, like a raggedy Ann doll. Then I noticed the blood from his face was coming from a severe gash to his head, which most likely is why he couldn't stay awake. We gently set him on the gurney, and before Gandhi could say a word, I was off.

I nearly ran all the way to the OR where they were actually waiting for him. I didn't feel right leaving him there, but there was not much else I could do at this point. His life was in the hands of the Surgeons, and my God if they messed up, I would wring their necks.

This thought got me to thinking. Why do I even care? I always cared about Newbie. Since the first day I honestly have. But lately I've grown fonder of him. What is the word to explain this? He changed me, and made me feel all weird when I saw him. Barbie loved using words like this to explain her life, but why couldn't I think of it. Wait I know it. It's love.

**HOLY SHIT I'M IN LOVE WITH NEWBIE…**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello cute little people that read my story, or manly people, depending on who you are! I'm back as you can see. Sorry for the long wait. I'm the worst at this. Writing doesn't come naturally to me sometimes, and I get the worst writers block. I've also been busy taking a math course this summer and working so I have yet to find the time to work on this story. But I've just had the weirdest need to work on it right now! So here you guys go, a new chapter! Feel free to tell me what you'd like to see happen, or talk to me!  
-_

***JD's point of view***

The sound of Ron Pope's voice drifted into my ears. Softly singing A Drop In The Ocean. Which confused me. I mean I love this song a lot, but I didn't even own it on my IPOD! I mean, I was planning on buying it at the end of this shift because it had been on repeat in my head all day long. That still didn't explain how I was hearing it, because I was the only one who probably knew it in this hospital.

Then the song changed to Delicate by Damien Rice, which I was also in love with. I was obviously listening to a girl's playlist. The question was which girl's playlist. A low and quiet voice accompanied the song with a sweet harmonizing hum. This voice was none other than Turk's. Of course this didn't surprise me because Turk was in obsessed with my girl music. He just hated to admit it because he thought the girls would make fun of him.

I guess him and I fell asleep together again. We liked to blast girl music and sleep together after a long night's work. Yet this didn't feel like his bed. It was cold and hard. Which also ruled out that this was not my own bed, or one of the beds in the on-call room. So whose bed was this? I tried to open my eyes to see where I was, but my eyes were heavy. As if there was a ton of bricks holding them closed.

"Scalpel please" Turk asked someone. Wait why would he need a scalpel? Oh.

The memories came flooding back to me. The elevator. The fall. The pain. Dr. Cox's face. Everything came back, and that scared me. Was I going to die? I couldn't feel anything, which was a good and bad thing. It was good because that meant I had morphine pumping through me, but bad because it meant it was pretty bad. Also the fact that I was awake during surgery was a little scary.

I tried yet again to open my eyes, and this time had a little success. They opened a bit, but it was too bright to open my eyes. I closed my eyes again for a second, and listened to Turk humming. I could feel him opening me up, but it didn't hurt. It just felt weird, really weird. After a few more verses the song ended, and I tried one again to open my eyes. This time it worked.

I looked around me. I looked up to Turk. I wonder if he'd notice my eyes were open. Then I noticed something sticking out of my shoulder. A pole to be precise. That was never a pleasant thing to see coming out of your shoulder. I wanted to scream, but there was a tube in my mouth. Calm down JD, you'll be okay, just breathe.

I think Turk knew something was wrong, or saw my body tense because he looked back to my face. His eyes widened at the sight of mine. His mouth in the perfect shape of an O. He handed his scalpel off to someone else, and walked up to my head.

"Hey man. I hate to do this to you, but we have to put you back under. As you saw there's a pipe in your shoulder, and there's some issues with your ribs, lungs, and heart. You'll be fine okay?" He looks sweetly into my eyes. Best guy friend ever.

I wanted to nod but I felt my eyes getting heavy. I was starting to drift when I saw a light, and Turk's face. It was painted with horror.

"HE'S CODING" he literally screamed. Who was? Oh. I was.

I kept staring at Turk as the light took me in.

*Turks POV*

The horrible and annoying beep of the heart monitor went off. A never ending sound that would forever be stuck in my mind if it didn't end, and become normal soon. His heart had just stopped. Yet his eye's stayed open for a few moments before rolling back into his head. Like he was trying to fight it.

One of the nurses ran up to me with the paddles. I rubbed them before putting them on his chest, away from the incision and pole.

"CLEAR"

"CLEAR"

"CLEAR"

"VANILLA BEAR I SWEAR, LET YOUR HEART START AGAIN! CLEAR"

*Beep* *BEEP* *BEEP* with that his heart, faintly, started again. It beat with a normal rhythm at least. I knew our Bromance could save anything. We were brothers, and nothing could tear us apart.

"Dr. Turk, should we continue with the surgery?" An awkward intern asked.

"Yeah, we'll continue from where we left off" I simply replied.

With that I continued what I did best.

*Dr. Cox's POV*

I had spent hours waiting. My shift had ended about 6 hours prior, but I called Jordan telling her I wouldn't be home tonight. She knew something was wrong, and knew what it was already. She may be the devil, but she cared enough to know what mattered to me. I may pretend to hate him, but I do care about the kid a lot. Out of everyone, only Jordan and Carla seemed to notice that I actually did.

In hour two of the surgery, Turk had called me. He told me Newbie had woken up in surgery, and then coded. Luckily Turk had brought him back though, and for that I was forever grateful. That had been four hours ago. My patience was slowly dying. I was never a very patient person, especially when it came to Newbie. It was even worse because I was worrying over him. I never, ever worry. So this was a first for me.

Saving me from my new experience was a new, young intern. They reminded me of newbie, so young and clueless. Unlike Newbie, they walked right up to me, talked to me, and looked me straight in the eyes. This kid doesn't take any shit.

" Dr. Dorian is out of surgery, and coming up from recovery. It went well with minimal complications." They said sternly.

I glared at them, before walking up to the kids' room. The halls were silent without his loud and exuberant voice echoing through them. The nurses were not even talking. They all seemed lost without the little wide eyed kid bugging them. This hospital revolved around him in an odd way. It seemed to be held together by only him. The nurses loved him, the doctors respected him, hell even old Bobbo trusted the kid.

Walking into the room was odd. To have such a connection with the person lying in the bed. The kids' poof of hair lay flat on his head, attached to his head with sweat. A big white bandage surrounded his forehead, and stitches cut his eyebrow in half. Arm in a sling, and bandages covered from his shoulder down to his waist. His breaths were labored, but breaths none the less.


End file.
